Fates Intertwined
by paynt
Summary: Chapter Five is up! After the battle between Vash and Knives in the last episode, Vash and Knives find themselves as 'One'. Now Knives is only a voice inside Vash's head. Things happen, read to find out.
1. Fate

**Writers Notes: **This is my first Trigun fanfiction. I'm surprised I haven't written one earlier, considering Trigun is one of my all time favorites. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic as I did writing it. Please review, good or bad, I want to read them. With all that said, enjoy.

**Summary: **This fanfic takes place after Knives and Vash fight in the last episode. Knives lays unconscious, but something happens that he nor Vash expected, they become one. Now Vash travels around with his brother Kniveswho is now only a voice in Vash's mind. Now, travel with Vash as he battles for control over his body, his mind, and his heart.

**Fates intertwined **

**Chapter One: Fate**

Vash pulled the trigger on his brother for the last time, he watched as the bullet buried itself down deep into Knives body. Knives gave a low grunt before falling onto a small hill of sand. It was over, finally over. Vash collapsed to the ground, wounded and exhausted. He turned his head slightly to look at his brother, who lay motionless. _"Rem, I did it, I can finally rest."_

Vash rolled over to his side, pushing himself back up. He made his way to his brother, slowly lifting him. He started making his way back, when something hit him. _"What's that!?"_ Vash dropped Knives and not a moment later. Vash followed suit.

Soooooo... On the first night,  
a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.  
Soooooo... On the second night,  
The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.  
Sound life  
Soooooo... On the third night,  
The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world  
Soooooo... On the fourth night,  
the children of the wave spray the shore.  
Sound life  
Soooooo... On the fifth night,  
those shards strike the face of the earth over and over.  
Soooooo... On the sixth night,  
those signals bring travelers together.  
Sound life.  
Soooooo... On the seventh night,  
a weightless ship races to the sky  
Soooooo... On the eighth morning,  
a song from somewhere reaches my ears.  
Sound life  
Well then... A song that has recorded everythingechoes to the new sky.  
Sound life  
Sound life

Vash didn't know how long he had been lying there. Rem's song sounded so peaceful, that the concepts of time didn't matter anymore. As his eyes slowly opened, Knives came to mind. Vash quickly jumped to his feet, his eyes searching the area. No Knives. "Oh no!" Vash worriedly said. He ran in every direction like a chicken with its head cut off, screaming at the top of his lungs. "How could I let this happen?! Aw man. He's probably long gone by now." Vash felt a sharp pain go through out his body, he was in such a frantic on finding his brother, that he'd forgotten that he was wounded. "I better take it easy, the next thing I don't want is to pass out from blood loss."

Vash sighed, he couldn't believe what just happened. All this time, all the long years he waited, to now fail because he passed out.

"_Stop your whining thoughts! I swear you get worse every day!"_

"_What the...! Knives!?"_

"_No, your crazy Vash, I'm just a figment of your imagination."_ Knives said with disgust.

"_Really!?_ Vash replied happily.

"_Are you just playing with me or are you that stupid brother?"_

Vash let out a laugh, this was a strange situation, who would have thought. Knives becoming one with him. How did that happen? _"I don't know how you got in here, but in a strange way, I'm glad what happened, happened." _Vash thought with a smile.

"_And why is that, brother? I feel like a caged animal in here, and I don't like the way you think, all these happy thoughts make me want to puke! Why did I get the bad end of this bargain."_

"_Well first off, you being a part of me, this gives me the advantage of keeping you out of trouble. And the answer to the bargain, well, evil never pays."_

Knives didn't comment, instead he remained silent, he didn't want to think, if he did, Vash would know. He was in quite a predicament. He will just have to wait, wait till he can figure something out to get him out of this mess. Vash will one day let his guard down, and when he does, Knives will make his move.


	2. His Return

**Chapter Two: His return **

Meryl sat patiently on a small bench that was surrounded by the small up beat town, the sun slowly lowering down behind the horizon. Millie sat comfortably beside her, her happy-go-lucky smile widening as she watched the sunset. "Isn't beautiful Meryl?" Millie asked. Meryl just frowned, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "I'm going to write about this in my next letter! My big brother, and my little big brother, and my big sisters, they really like sunsets." Millie clapped her hands together like a little child would when they got really excited. She always did, when it came to writing her family.

"Don't exhaust yourself Millie, when, or if Vash comes back, we'll have a lot on our hands." Meryl said with a sigh. Truthfully, her patients were wearing thin. Every day she sat here waiting for him, and every sunset her heart sank deeper. _"Vash."_

"Oh I'm sure Mr. Vash will return, he always does." Millie replied happily.

"_Always does, hm, I guess he's always has, hasn't he? But seeing him leave that day, I, I don't want to feel that again. Why am I falling for the brainless idiot, that spike haired, unpredictable, donut brain, who flirts with every woman that passes by..." _Meryl jumped to her feet, her eyes tightly shut and her hands in fists. "All that man does is cause trouble! No one is safe when he's around! It would be for the best if he doesn't come back!!" Meryl yelled not realizing how disturbing she was being as a few early bedders looked down at her through their windows.

"You don't mean that Meryl, you've been waiting out here every day for his return. You'll perk up soon. I feel it!"

"Eh, why do you have to be so honest Millie?" Meryl replied, her eyes still shut.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late writing letters Millie, we have to find a job tomorrow, our funds are running low."

"All right Meryl, goodnight."

- - - - -

"_It's a beautiful night." _Vash said simply as he gazed up at the ocean of stars.

"_Don't start that poet crap again, my head is still throbbing from your last_ _'It's Beautiful' blah, blah, blah!"_

"_Come on Knives, lighten up, you shouldn't be so angry all the time. The people here live their lives each day, like it is nothing at all, I envy that."_

"_Not this again, why don't you do me a favor and don't ever think, again." _Knives snarled.

Vash slid on his red coat, the air was getting chilly. He was just going to leave it there, he thought that after he faced his brother, he would have no use for it anymore. But he couldn't, he had gotten only a few feet away from it before quickly turning around, picking it up.

"_Where are you taking me anyway?"_ Knives couldn't help but ask.

"_Back into town, the insurance girls are waiting for me there. I have to go back."_

"_You can't be serious? You dare take me to a nest full of maggots!"_

"_They're not maggots. They're human being's Knives."_

"_Heh, through your eyes maybe, but through mine they are nothing but sad, pathetic maggots that need to be squished." _

"_Don't say that Knives, you just, need to open up to them. They're good people with strong hearts."_

"_Good people huh? Are you replying to the same people that wanted you dead? Just so they could have that bounty that's on your head? These 'Humans' know nothing more then their greed. Face it Vash, you will always have to look over your back, humans cannot be trusted. So tell me brother, is that what you call 'Beautiful'?"_

Vash gave no reply and for a long time there was no thoughts between them. Vash's stomach started to growl angrily at him, he placed a hand over it. _"I can't wait till we get back into town, I want something yummy to eat." _

- - - - -

"Millie, Millie get up! I told you not to stay up all night!" Meryl said frustrated.

"Yes! I will take all of them! Yummy!" Millie stirred, flopping over onto her back. "Why yes sir, I will be happy to have some cake."

Meryl narrowed her eyes, giving Millie a, I can't believe this!' look. She continued to shake her till Millie started screaming. "Earth quake!! Everyone outside!!"

"Millie! There's no earth quake calm..." She couldn't finish, Millie leaped off the bed, slamming into her and then running out the door.

Meryl sat there, her head spinning, she put her hand on the side of her head, rubbing it. _"What am I going to do with that girl?"_ She thought as Millie came running back into the room.

"Meryl, it's him! He's back!"

Meryl turned and looked at Millie blankly, did she just hear what she thought she just heard? Millie's face glowed with excitement, it must be what she heard. "Are you just going to sit there?! Come on, let's go meet him!" Millie took hold of Meryl's arm practically ripping if off when pulling her out the door.

Small groups of the town's people had already gathered outside the inn, they surrounded the legendary gunman with happy hellos and welcome backs. Vash greeted them all with a heart warm smile, his smile growing larger as he saw Millie and Meryl amongst the crowd. "Hello!" He happily said, waving his hand at them.

Meryl could feel warm tears surfacing to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Millie lifted her hand high in the air, waving back. "Hello!"

Vash gently made his way through the crowd, surprisingly, Knives didn't comment, he remained silent, but Vash knew he was holding back, that he wanted to say something.

"Welcome back Mr. Vash!"

"Hey Millie, how are you on this fine day?"

Millie giggled. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking."

Vash moved his gaze from Millie to Meryl, who looked up at him with a faint smile. "I'm glad to see you're safe." Meryl simply said, closing her eyes. _"Don't let him know you're too happy to see him."_

"Well, now that I'm back, I want to get some food! It was horrible being out in the desert! I didn't think I was going to make it for awhile." Vash joked.

"I'll make you something Mr. Vash. I bought lots of good food yesterday."

"Millie! We can't be feeding everyone you know! Our funds are low, remember?"

"But Vash is only one person." Millie said with a frown.

"That's exactly my point! With Vash's appetite and his stomach, it'll be like feeding the whole town!"

"Hey, I don't eat that much."

Vash and Meryl continued to argue as they entered the inn, finally after many weeks, Vash was reunited with the two people he can call, friends.

"Eh, you're an idiot!!" Meryl yelled as she threw something at Vash. The unknown object soared across the room and out a window.

"Awww, come on now, don't be like that." Vash responded.

The poor object climbed to its feet, its tail twitching. "Meow."


	3. Humans & Monsters

**I just want to thank those who are reading and reviewing this story. :) Thanks guys!**

**Chapter Three: Humans & Monsters**

Millie stood stirring the soup while singing a childhood tune, Meryl constantly checking on her, making sure she wouldn't cause a fire or something worse. Vash waited impatiently at a table, spoon in hand and eyes screaming 'Hurry up'. He had paid the innkeeper for the girls so that they could stay for another four days. It was time to get repaid with as much soup that he could muster into his stomach.

Meryl sat down across from him, her pale face not really showing emotion, but her eyes sparkled with joy. She was very pleased to see Vash, it took everything she had to control herself from getting up from her chair and running to him, pouncing on top of him with a tight embrace.

"How much longer? I'm weathering away here." Vash hungrily said, looking down at his empty bowl.

"_They're probability contemplating on how to kill you. Why else would it take two hours to cook a simple soup."_ Knives commented finally.

"_They're not like that Knives."_

"_So they want you to believe, I wouldn't be surprised if this whole cursed town didn't come after you. Didn't you see it brother, behind those fake smiles, they weren't greeting you, you can tell behind those smiles all they saw as they looked at you was the bounty."_

"_You're misunderstanding everything Knives. You look through a shattered glass, only seeing small pieces and not the whole picture. Have you've watched, I mean really watch? I've spent my whole life watching them, their pain, their happiness, feeling these emotions with them."_

"_And killing them." Knives added._

"_What?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about. Everyone you hold dear dies, Rem, and now that sad priest Wolfwood. Wolfwood would still be alive if he hadn't met you. He listened to you, and he died for it."_

"_Stop."_

"_You know I speak the truth. That poor maggot Wolfwood, abused as a child to only die by the same man that abused him, he could have taken him you know, but he didn't, because he listened to you."_

"I SAID STOP!!" Vash slammed his closed fists on the table, knocking the empty bowl to the floor, it broke as it hit. Vash started shaking uncontrollably from his anger.

Meryl sat back in her chair, her expression full of terror. She had watched him the whole time, for the longest time he looked calm, thinking to himself as he had always done, to now, becoming angry and telling something to stop. "Vash?"

Vash didn't seem to hear her. He set his head down into his arms to hide his tears. Knives laughed at him. _"You're such a cry baby_. _Sometimes I'm embarrassed to call you my brother."_

Meryl pushed herself from her chair, slowly walking to Vash, her expression changing from terror to concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing he was trembling. _"Oh Vash..."_

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"_Now isn't this a precious moment." _Knives starting up again. _"Better not let her get to close brother. She just may fall to the same fate as Rem and Wolfwood. Her and that annoying big girl."_

"_Just stop Knives, please, just stop."_

"_You're cursed, just as I am. We don't belong with humans, why do you think I tried to wipe them out? We're monsters, and that is all we will ever be. I accepted that, why can't you?"_

"_Just because we're monsters' Knives, don't mean we have to live like them. We can live peacefully with humans, why can't you understand that?"_

"_Your missing my whole point, just like that black haired girl called you, you're an idiot!"_

Millie came bursting in through the door, a huge pot of steaming soup in her hands. Her smile turning upside down at what, she saw before her. Meryl lifted her head from Vash's shoulder to look at Millie, her dark eyes close to tears. Vash remained as he was, his face still buried in his arms.

"Gee, if I had known that he would get really upset on not having his soup right away, I would have made it faster." Millie said setting the pot on the table.

"I don't think it's that Millie." Meryl replied with a shaky voice.

Vash let out a painful sigh as he got up. Meryl and Millie stood quietly as he left them. Meryl wanted to run after him, but knew he just wanted to be left alone.

"What's wrong with him Meryl?"

"I don't know, he just all of a sudden freaked out."

The two girls sat back down. Millie reached over to slide the pot of soup closer to her. "We shouldn't let the soup go to waste." She calmly said scooping soup into her bowl.

Meryl handed her bowl to Millie, who filled it. She wasn't hungry, but Millie spent a lot of time on it, it would be wrong to not have any.

- - - - -

Vash wandered the town with no destination in mind, he walked the half empty streets till he stumbled across the very bench that Meryl sat when waiting for his return. He laid down on his back, putting an arm over his eyes, with one leg stretched out and the other in a up side down V position. Knives would taunt him from time to time, with laughter. Vash was a monster, he knew this, but he wasn't the same monster he brother is, but Knives had a point, no matter how hard he tried, he never really fit in. Wolfwood, how Vash could really use him right now. The only person who truly understood him.

-_You know I speak the truth. That poor maggot Wolfwood, abused as a child to only die by the same man that abused him. He could have taken him you know, but he didn't, because he listened to you.-_

Could this really be true? That Vash's ways and his look on life had rubbed off on Wolfwood, putting his body beneath the sand? Vash crossed his arms and turned to his side, facing the back of the bench. He laid there crying like a lost child, while Knives enjoyed every minute of it.

-_Everyone you hold dear dies, Rem, and now that sad priest Wolfwood. Wolfwood would still be alive if he hadn't met you. He listened to you, and he died for it.-_


	4. Brothers Part One

**Chapter Four: Brothers Part One**

-Many Years Ago-

Vash burrowed his head into the back of Knives shoulder as his brother carried him through the wind and sand, the remains of their SEEDS escape pod disappearing beneath the quicksand.Thousands of SEEDS ships fell to the desert planet like falling stars, Rem in her final moments, saved them all.

The stinging of the whipping sand burned Knives face, forcing him to turn his head away. Vash came in and out of consciousness, the loss of Rem and the crash had rendered him almost helpless."Hang in there Vash, don't leave me!" Knives yelled over the wind.

A mountain side cave could be seen through the storm, Knives, growing weaker, fixed his eyes on it, never breaking his gaze until they finally entered its safety. He gently set his brother down, before falling beside him. The storm was worsening, the wind howled through the cave like a loin protecting its cub.

"Brother, brother are you there?" Vash said, his voice weak and tired, he lay on his side, his legs and arms tucked into him.

Knives turned from the cavern entrance to his brother, who also took quite a beating from the storm. "Yes, I am here." He replied softly.

"W, why, why did you do it brother? Rem, all those people, please tell me why?"

Knives took his arm and rested it on his knee, his gaze moving back to the sandstorm outside. "Why ask questions when you already know the answers Vash? I already told you outside the escape pod why I did what I did."

"I know, I'm just having a hard time accepting this. But Rem, she loved us, she didn't have to die Knives, she didn't have to die..."

"I know she loved us, and I know you really loved her, but she's only a memory now Vash, you have to let her go."

Sounds of the SEEDS ships crashing bounced off the walls, shaking the cave slightly. Knives looked back down at Vash. Tears were streaming down his face as he thought of all the people onboard the crashing ships, the fear that they will have to endure when and if they survive.

"_My heart is gone and I fear my soul will soon follow. I don't know how I lost this part of myself, how I'm becoming, what I am. I was like you once Vash, had respect and love for humans. I even loved Rem. But now, it's fading." _Knives wiped the drying tears from his now sleeping brothers eyes. His hand then taking Vash's into his. _"I will one day turn against you Vash, everything I'm feeling now will only be tear shards buried in the sand. But until then, I hope you will remain by my side. Goodnight, brother."_

**Writers Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm behind in classes, lots of homework that needs to get done. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Anyway, what's written above is just the impression I got when I first saw Knives when he was a child. (Before he cut his hair) Through the beginning of the episode I thought of Knives as a kind hearted being like Vash, then turning into the Knives we all know. This chapter along with the next one, whenever I can get around to writing it, are just thoughts that I had about Knives. That he at one time was kind and thoughtful like his twin, but slowly lost that part of himself. So, yeah, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Brothers Part Two

**Writers Notes: I just wanted to say, sorry for such a late chapter. I've been very busy and on top of that, my computer crashed. Luckily I saved most of my stuff on discs before the crash. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter.**

**Chapter Five: Brothers Part Two**

Vash stirred slightly, he let out a low groan as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position. It took him awhile to realize where he was, his dark green eyes looking blankly around the cavern. The continuous sounds of crashing SEEDS ships from the night before could no longer be heard. Their sounds now replaced with the howl of the wind as it made its way through the cave. "Knives?" Vash called out, his voice still a little shaky and weak. He waited a moment for a reply, but there was none.

Vash climbed to his feet, his body aching from sleeping on the cold hard ground. He cautiously moved toward the entrance, this planet is new to him, who knows what could be laying in a wait outside the safety of the cavern.It could clearly be seen that the sandstorm had ended, the winds had died down becoming nothing more than a light breeze.

Taking a deep breath, Vash stepped out into the sun, his eyes squinting from its brightness, his mouth dropping at what he saw before him. As far as the eyes can see lay nothing but sand and rock. Vash stepped back unsure on how to react to this. It was nothing like the place that he and Rem dreamed of, nothing like the place on the ship where they spent most their time. This, this place looked, dead.

"Don't venture to far brother. If the heat doesn't kill you, the desert will." Knives's voice said from above. Vash cocked his head toward him, Knives sat on a large slab of rock that had fallen somewhere from atop the mountain long ago. His back rested against the side of the mountain, his eyes peering out over the ocean of sand.

"What are we going to do brother?" Vash asked looking up at Knives.

"We're going to have to stay near the cave, right now it's our only shelter from the sun. There is water too, though not that much."

"B-but what about those who survive the crashes? We have to help them."

Knives sighed as he shook his head, his eyes moving from the landscape to his brother. "Worry about ourselves first Vash, we can't go helping humans now. Let them help themselves."

"I-I don't know if I can do that."

"You won't survive out there Vash, it's best that we stay here for just awhile. If the humans survived the crash, they'll survive the planet I'm sure."

"You sound so sure, but I..."

"Damn it Vash! Think about yourself for once!"

Vash didn't give a response, his brother was right, as always. There would be no way he could survive out there, he would surly die. Vash stepped back within the darkness of the cave, from here till they decided to depart, this cave will be their home.

The cavern was quite small, walking through it, Vash found only one other chamber. This one was a bit larger than the other. Drops of water fell from the ceiling, forming a small pool in the middle of the chamber. Vash bent down, the cold water filled his palm, he lifted his hand to his mouth, taking small sips. His nerves were still on edge and Vash found himself feeling ill. _I hope the people are all right. I-I feel so helpless..._

**Some time later-**

"_He's a defect, he even now is showing signs of insanity." _

"_We should destroy him, but what about the other? If we destroy one, shouldn't we destroy the other as well?"_

"_Hmmm, the other doesn't seem to be showing any signs..."_

"_Was it wrong of us? Wrong of us to experiment on things such as this?"_

"_I say destroy them both, it was foolish to play God."_

"_Rem seems to be taking a liking to them, they seem to have established a bond."_

"_Hmmm..."_

"_The young ones will be boarding one of the main SEEDS ships, if we are going to act, let us do it now."_

"_No, let them go."_

"_B-but, if we let the defect go, something might happen."_

"_I agree. We can't possibly let it go. Sir, allow us to dispose of it before it's to late."_

"_We can't do that, if one is destroyed, the other can not survive. They are linked to one another, chained forever. We've spent countless years on this project, I will not let all this hard work go to waste. They may only be plants in human form, but..."_

"_Very well, let us just hope that this will not be a mistake."_

"_Agreed. So, what should we do now Sir?"_

"_We will remain here, though we will die, it's the price we must pay for what we've done."_

"_Yes Sir."_

* * *

Knives put a few fingers to his temples, a slight pain was there, the beginning of a headache. He glanced down at Vash who was sleeping soundly. It had been almost a month since they've crashed on this desert planet. Knives could feel it, feel his brother slipping away from him. It took almost every thing he had just to keep Vash by his side. But soon, Vash will leave, leave to search for human survivors, leaving Knives, alone.

Knives gave a painful groan as he grabbed the sides of is head. With he knees pulled up to his chest, Knives sat fighting off the pain that had been eating at him since he was born. He was growing tired, tired of fighting this, whatever it was. He was falling deeper into the darkness that was taking over him. _I can't take much more of this. I'm losing the battle. W-will I just become, a puppet? _

"Brother? Brother are you alright?" Vash's voice spoke, breaking through Knives thoughts like a wave crashing onto shore.

Knives turned to look at his brother, his body trembling. Vash continued to look at Knives worriedly.

"You're going to leave me, aren't you brother?"

"Huh?"

"You'll leave to be with the humans, and I will be left alone."

Vash didn't really understand. His mind was still half asleep. Knives turned his head away, his trembling worsened. A long uncomfortable silence swept over them like a blanket. Sure, Vash was thinking about leaving the cavern. He wanted to help those that needed help, but he was also hoping that Knives would go with him.

Vash went to let out a sigh when Knives grabbed him into a hug. Vash, caught off guard, gasped. "B-Brother?"

"Don't leave me! If you leave I- I will..."

"Knives, what is wrong? It is not like you to act like this."

The hug around Vash tighten, it seemed that Knives was holding on for dear life. Vash had never seen his brother act this way before, but, in a way, it wasn't surprising. Seeing Knives that day as the two watched the main SEEDS ship explode, taking Rem with it. The evil smirk that had formed onto Knives's lips. What was becoming of his brother?

"Let us check on the humans, but let us not be seen, all right, brother?" It was all Knives could say, if checking on the humans, making sure they were safe would keep Vash by his side a little longer, than Knives would do it.

"All right." Vash replied softly.

* * *

They had traveled far from the cavern, Vash carried all the water he could handle in bottle shaped tubes that he had found from a SEEDS ship that crashed near their home. Unfortunately, no one survived the crash.Knives hardly spoke, he was changing more and more each day. Vash feared for his brother, what could he do? What should he do if Knives were to snap?

Knives stopped abruptly, he pointed a head of him. Vash followed the direction, there laying just over a small hill of sand lay one of the main SEEDS ships.Movement could be seen, shadows disappearing in and out of the ship.

"Survivers!" Vash happily shouted.

"Keep your voice down, I don't want to be seen."

The two plants quietly made their way onto the hill of sand. Crouching, they observed the survivors below.It was shocking on how far the humans had come, they had already made small shelters with the scraps of metal that came from the ship. Amazingly the light bulb shaped machine carrying a mother plant within had also survived the crash. Knowing this, Vash was even more relieved. With the mother plant, they could now make this dead planet liveable.

Something within Knives stirred and disturbing thoughts came to his mind. The urge, the urge to kill every last one of the humans below him was overwhelming and almost becoming intoxicating. Knives turned to lay on his back, if he would to continue watching them, he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. Vash took notice to this and a sense of awareness came upon him. He knew, he knew that one day he will have to face his brother. He will have to defend the humans, even if it costed him his life.

"_Forgive me Vash, for what I am about to become."_

**End of chapter**


End file.
